Fall of Five
by sminottgirl
Summary: They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. And Number Three in Kenya. They wont stop till we are all dead. I am Number Five and i have a lot of catching up to do. Her whole life Lori Crone has known nothing but her normal small town life. But she soon finds out that her family, her best friend and even herself are far from normal.
1. My Normal Life

Fall of Five

I am running. I am running so fast I feel like my heart and lungs are going to explode. But I have to ignore this pain if I want to survive. The soft pitter-patter of the rain does nothing but slow me down. I trip and feel a sharp pain in my knee and see a red liquid coming out of it. I try to recover but its hopeless I am in too much pain. Then as tall bulky figures appear through the darkness and rain I feel a hand on my shoulder and we take off again. All I can see of this person is bright red hair and the brownest eyes. They seem familiar like I know the person with those eyes would protect me always. We suddenly reach to a dark alley, a dead end and the figures corner us. My heart sinks I somehow know that this is the end. The arms that once held me released and my face hit the cold wet concrete. As the rain kisses my face ever so softly, I hear a loud blood curtailing screams and I see a big black boot walk towards me. He mutters words I can even try to understand and I feel a sharp pain.

I jolt up out of my bed with sticky sweat covering me. The dream haunted me again I thought to myself. It's been hard knowing that I have had the same dream for over a month. Just as my heart began to return to its steady pass my mother walks in my room. "Lori are you ok sweetie I heard you tossing and turning." I can tell she has been worried about me lately and I know it's not because of the nightmares I haven't told her about them yet. "Yeah mom I'm fine just worried about my chemistry test tomorrow" I don't know why but its like every atom in my body was meant to lie whether I wanted to or not. "Don't worry you will be fine, get some sleep I love you" and with that she left the room. I sat up once I knew she was gone and I stared around my room for a while I saw the various photos, awards and books I always indulge myself with. I think about the town that I have live in for all my life Bantam, Connecticut population 799. I reminisce about my friends and my family but as I look around and think somehow it all seems like someone else's life.

I awake the next morning with a soft greeting of sunlight shining through my curtain. I stretch as if I were a cat and finally get out of bed. It has always taken me awhile to get ready in the morning, though today I had the urge to take extra long. I went through my morning routine and lastly dress in my Brampton Academy uniform. Normally I was glad I didn't have to worry about picking out an outfit but today the customary shades of green made me feel unpleasant. I went down stairs to the smell of freshly made coffee, toast and scrambled eggs. "Morning kido!" exclaimed my dad, no matter what he was always his usually sparkling self. "Hey dad" I replied with low flat voice as I dropped myself on one of the dining chairs. Today just seemed off balance it seemed to routine. "Well it looks like someone is feeling a bit under the weather. How about on breakfast?" just as the last word came out a faint honk form outside slipped through the air. "Thanks dad but I got to get going" I hopped off the chair and grabbed a slice of toast and ran out the door getting my books and bag in the process. I opened the door and silently prepared for school.


	2. The New Kid

I slip into my best friends car, his name is Copper but I call him Coup. He has been my best friend since birth we have been through family holidays, stress of school and pretty much all the major moments of our life together. He is somehow the only part of my life that I am glad will never change. "Whoa what's with the serious brooding?" he asked ever so playfully. "Its cool just stressed out I guess" and that wasn't a lie I could never lie to Coup. "Well get out of your funk soon to be birthday girl!" he said this while he took his hands off the wheel and started to dance. He has never really been the best driver. Though I think about how I almost forgot that tomorrow was my birthday, that thought also just brought the drag of another year of me routine life. I know I shouldn't complain I am so lucky to be able to grow up in such a normal and stable life its just I want adventure I don't want to be a normal small town girl anymore. The rest of the drive we did really say much I guess Coup could see that I was lost in my train of thought. By time we reach school the bell had already rung. So there was nothing left to do but run and hope Mr. Forrester doesn't catch us. He is the over ruling principal who happens to hate me. This day should be fun, yeah right I can't even lie to myself right now.

The day went on pretty uneventful I took my chemistry test that my mom thought was the cause of all my worry and just continued my regular day normally. God those words regular and normal they keep piercing their way through my brain. Anyway like I was saying the day was uneventful that is until I reached my last class. It was AP Astronomy, which happened to be my favorite and best class. Coup took the class with me just because he knew he needed the college credit and since it was my best class he could always use my help. I sat down in my seat it was in the middle of the class, just because I was a complete Astronomy nerd doesn't mean people had to know it. Mrs. Lowe came in with stacks of papers which probably means a busy class of work. Though as I noticed when she came in the room she was not alone a boy around our age came in with her. He had dark brown hair that you can tell had been recently cut and hard brown eyes. Though in his eyes you could the pain he has been through. He is a little scrawny though he gives off the impression that he is stronger then he looks. I liked that. Mrs. Lowe introduced him as Andrew Sole, once the muttered hellos where at a close he maneuvered himself to the middle of the class right next to me.


	3. Confrontation

The rest of the class was kind of weird, every chance Andrew got he would start to look at me and I would start to look back. It's like that extremely stalker moment in Twilight. When the bell rang I walked out of class like that awkward moment did not just happen. As I reach the steps of the school I felt a hand on my shoulder "Hey I'm Andrew as you probably noticed" he said with a smile and offered his hand for me to shake. "Yeah I'm Lori" I try to sound as causal as possible and I shook his hand gently. "Oh cool so Lori do you know where I can find bus 14, that's the bus that is suppose to take me home." he stated as he looked down on his bus slip. Just as I was to point in the right direction I see bus 14 leave the school parking lot. I could tell that Andrew saw it too. "Crap!" I became uneasy by the sudden explosion of anger but tried to remain composed. "Well umm sorry for your bad luck but I got to go" I tried to race off to stop this conversation but he was persistent "Oh well how do you get home? Maybe I could tag along?" I could do nothing but stare there with my mouth opened; I mean how could he just invite himself along! "I don't know about that I have to walk and it's at least six miles" I though crisis averted thank god Coup had to finish up some things with the yearbook. But Andrew just responded "I don't mind I can familiarize myself with the neighborhood" and with that it was hard to tell him no. What have I gotten myself into?

We walked in silence for about a mile or two it was kind of creepy. He spoke first by asking, "so you lived here long?" This question for some reason made me laugh "try all my life, I have never be anywhere but here" I could see this shocked him. "Wow, I mean you don't seem like a person to only be in one place your whole life, you seem different" now this shocked me. I wonder how this guy could determine that with the little words we had shared. "What makes you think that?" I decide to ask him. This question took him a second or two to answer "Well you look different for once everyone here all look the same their skin color, their bone structure, and even their hair you just look different". I start to think about that and I start to look at my tan skin tone and I stare at a light brown almost blonde strand of hair that fell into my face. "I have never really noticed I guess" I try to make it seem like it was no big deal but really he was right everyone here had a pale florescent skin tone and dark drown hair and what was really creepy is that mostly all the grown up had the same horrible mustaches. We begin to walk without talking again but this time I stopped the silence. "So where are you moving from?" He was quick to answer this question as if prepared for it actually. "I really just come from all over my dad moves around a lot because of his job, I came ahead of him while he finished up his last project in Chicago". I was sort of impressed and jealous it sounded fun to go all over and see the world. Not that I will ever get a chance to do that. As his mouth was about to open we hear a honk from a car coming closer towards us. It was Coup. He pulled the car about two feet away from us I expected to see the kind and care free Coup I know but instead I saw a different side of him. He looked so mad as if he was about to pop a vein in his head. He got out of the car and said to me with a voice full of anger "Lori get in the car now". I didn't understand but I did what he said scared of what would happen if I didn't. This side of him was so different. Once I was in the car Coup shut my door closed and went straight up to Andrew's face. They spoke quietly but I was able to make a few words out. The words that were clear to me were "trick us, kill, not welcomed" the last sentence I heard so clearly mostly because Coup was so mad he almost began to shout. Though even though I heard the sentence clearly I had no idea what it meant it was "We know you are Adamus".


End file.
